


Airport

by Tien



Series: 30 min challenges [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another 30 min challenge.<br/>This one featuring Jake and Dirk.</p><p>I wrote this mainly because I need more practice with these two, and Chibi and I got talking and came up with funny situations to throw these two in.</p><p>In which airport security has a few problems with Jake English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

"I can't bring my knives?"

"No."

"What about a spear?"

"No."

"How about-"

"Is it sharp, Jake?"

"yeah."

"Then no."

"Well what about-"

"Can it kill someone, Jake?"

"WellI guess"

"Goddamn it, Jake, no."

"Hey these rules are pretty friggen stupid if you ask me."

You leaned up on your bed, resting your chin on your hand, "Listen, I didn't make them, but you have to follow them." You looked on as your friend was packing his bag. You had no clue how he wound up on your doorstep one day. The boy didn't know either. He said one moment he was exploring the ruins around his house, and the next he was outside the apartment door. This also meant he still had all of his weapons either on him or equipped in his sylladex. That made plane travel rather difficult. 

"I don't see why though. It's all one huge waste of time, why can't we bring whatever we want?" 

"Because, Jake, people tried that once, and it was horrible." You watch as Jake frowns and pulls more items from his bag and inventory. 

"You have weapons all over your house; shouldn't you be in hot water too?"

"No, I'm not traveling; this little arsenal is perfectly harmless unless I take it somewhere. Which, I'm not. The rules are only for moving with items. They don't want some nut-job losing it on a plane or train and killing all the innocent people."

"I'm not a nut-job though"

"The security doesn't know that." You continued, "If you went anywhere with that much weaponry any sane police officer would throw your ass in jail so fast." You added, "They'd see some kid who has a million guns and blades on him, they'd see a potential psycho." 

"What about blow darts?"

"What?"

"Blow darts, can I bring them?"

"No! Jake have you been listening to me?"

"Of course I have, I was just making sure."

You paused and just stared at him. "Why the hell do you even have blow darts?"

"They come in handy, for stuff." He said shrugging and going back to his luggage. 

It has been a full week since Jake ended up on your doorstep. Personally, you have enjoyed every moment. He was like the sibling you never had; wellyou might want to rephrase that. Usually one does not go crushing on their bro. And boy had you fallen hard for this awkward boy who lived on an island by himself. You were tempted to just tell him to stay here, with you, but you knew he wanted to go back. He was adventurous and loved the outdoors. You highly doubt he could survive in the urban jungle that was Houston, where you lived. He would probably hate it, and you didn't want that.

You were sad, but happy too. At least you got to see him for a while. Pesterchum would always be a thing that could connect you, so the distance didn't really matter. "Jake," he looked up, "You can pack a bit slower, I mean, your flight doesn't leave for another six hours. We have time."

He smiled up at you and you swear to god your heart skipped way more than a beat. Somehow you found his smile the most beautiful thing in the world, and that's saying something. "But Dirk, what if I'm late?"

"You won't be late. My calculations are never off."

"Pft sure they aren't Strider. You keep telling yourself that." He laughed and hopped up on the bed with you. "You know? This has been really fun. I've had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear that."

He rolled over and was lying right next to you. "I've never seen so many people, and really neat things in person!" Your faced turned red, you could tell. Jake was oblivious, of course. "It's been really fascinating, Dirk, thanks for letting me bunk with you."

"Where else would you go?"

"I dunno. I bet I could camp out in the streets somewhere."

"I wouldn't let you. There's no way in hell I'd let you." You say confidently, but you really wish he wouldn't lie so close to you. You have had a lot of pride in your self-control over the past few days, and this boy is ruining it quickly. 

Eventually the two of you did depart for the airport. There was nothing could hold back your smile as Jake ran around, with his one duffle bag over his shoulder, examining everything. It was adorable the way he knew so little about anything. "Strider!" he called, "I've only ever seen these in movies! This is so cool!" You caught up to him and he pointed at the sky. "And that metal devil beast is supposed to carry us through the air?"

"Yes, that's typically what planes do." You chuckle. Suddenly you pull him close and kiss him quickly on the forehead; he blushes a bit and pulls away. Before he can ask you tell him, "It's for a safe flight. You know, like good luck." You turn away and lead him towards the gate. The plan was to ride with Jake to the coast, where a smaller plane would carry them to his island. It was hard finding an airline that go to such an absurd location, but with your resources, you can make anything happen. You drag him along skipping past baggage check. You didn't have any, and Jake had one carry on. "Ok, now here's how this works. You get in line, put your bag on the conveyer belt, and step through the scanner. You also have to remove your shoes and probably your belt too. You cannot have metal on you; put anything metal into the box with your bag." 

He nodded and followed behind you. The lady asked you to empty your sylladex and step forward. You did so and was immediately cleared. You were very tempted to bring one katana with, but reason told you there was no need. You picked up your belongings and waited patiently for Jake for finish up. Unfortunately your friend was held up in security. "Goddamn it, Jake." You sighed and watched the red lights flash as he stepped through. 'What part of "no metal" did he not get?'

"Sir you cannot bring live firearms onto the plane. In fact, where did you even get the license for those?"

"License? What are you talking about?" You heard him speak and you don't think you could face palm any harder. "Hey! Stop that! What are you doing?"

"Sir you cannot bring weapons onto the plane."

"Those aren't weapons, I need those!" He kept his hand on his holster. 'How the fuck did I miss that?' You guess you were so used to seeing it on him it never struck you as odd. "Get your bloody hands off me! Do you want me to face the world unprotected? Just waltz right into the world unarmed? Are you a lunatic?"

"No, but I think you might be. Security!" 

Your head shot up, "No, no, ma'am that won't be necessary." You started to walk towards them. "Jake you idiot give it up. Just let them have the guns."

"I'm afraid your friend here needs to be detained."

"Listen, this was all one big misunderstanding, you see, he's never been on a plane before, it's ok, he knows better now." The lady looked at you like you were as crazy as Jake. "And he does have a license to carry, he's just fooling around." You really want to avoid a search, his fake ID you crafted a few days prior is only going to fool so many. 

"Fine. This is friggen unfair though." He tossed the twin pistols to a waiting guard and walked past the scanner again. The lights flashed red for a second time. 

"Jake." You said, tone even.

"Sir what else do you have on you?"

"Jake." Your voice was now a bit threatening. 

"Bugger."

"Jake!" You couldn't believe it; he took none of your words to heart. The security team proceeded to pull two large hunting knives off of him, followed by three pocket knives and a switchblade. "Goddamn it. Jake you moron I told you to leave all this shit at home."

"The worlds a dangerous place, I'm not leaving without-"

You stop him, "No, Jake, the world isn't dangerous, your island is dangerous. The rest of the world is fine. Sure there's bad people, but you're taking this way too far. This is overkill." You continue to snarl at him a bit harshly, "I told you to leave that stuff behind; I specifically told you this would happen. And did you listen?"

"D-Dirk I-"

"No. The answer is no you didn't Jake."

"But I'm used to-"

You cut him off again, "Couldn't' you trust me just a little? Jake." Security was now hauling both you and Jake away from the line so traffic could continue to flow. "I can't believe you sometimes." 

"I'm sorry, Dirk."

You didn't speak to him again during the rest of the ordeal. You had to try your best to explain all of English's behaviors. Your brother's name helped get you out of a lot of stuff and after a tedious amount of time they let you go with instructions to not comeback. You walked wordlessly out of the small back room. Jake following a good ten feet away. 

The intercom sounded above you, "Flight 11-11 is now departing. Flight 11-11."

"Listen, Dirk, I'm really sorry about the mess I caused" He trailed off.

You stopped, and turned to look through a large glass window. Planes were landing and taking off on the tarmac below. The plane you were supposed to be on went down the runway. "Jake," You sighed, "it's fine. No big deal." You just couldn't be mad at him. 

He stood by your side and watched the planes take off too. "SoI guess this means I'm staying for a few more days, huh?"

"Yeah." You nod absentmindedly. Sudden pressure is applied around your side. Jake English, the very boy you have a crush on, and the same idiot who almost got you arrested on suspected terrorist charges is now hugging you tightly. "Jake?"

"Good. Because I didn't want to leave you." He said into your shirt.

You smile and hug him back. "I didn't want you to leave either."


End file.
